Manny Goes Over Board
by jojodm
Summary: Manny uses her looks to get guys...
1. Make You Love Me

Manny Goes Over Board  
  
Chapter One: Make You Love Me  
  
"Manny! Wait up!" called Emma. Manny turned around. "Argh! What do you want?" She flipped her hair. "Manny, listen. I just want us to apologize. We should be friends. We've been fighting for too long." Manny looked at Emma. "Your right, Em. But if you really want to be my friend, you'll go to the Hot Topic for me and get me this cute black bra!" "Manny!" Emma stormed off, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hey JT! What's up?" JT stared at Manny. "I-I- um. I'm fine. H-how are you?" "Oh, I'm fine. So did you do that science homework? Cuz I need a favor. You know?" JT nodded. "Um yeah. I did my homework. You can have it." Liberty walked up behind the two. "You know, cheating is wrong. Manuela, you shouldn't use your. your STYLE to get boys to do what you want them to. It's really. Sluttish." Liberty walked away. Manny rolled her eyes.  
  
Later in Science class, Manny chose a seat next to JT. "Thanks JT, I could a gotten a zero. My mom would kill." "Y-y-yeah." JT looked starry eyed.  
  
"Ahem! Hello! Craig. Umm, hi. I just wanted to know if you were busy this weekend." "No. I have to baby sit Angela for a while then I'm free." Manny took a sigh of relief. She flipped her hair and put on a cute face. She walked closer to Craig and lowered her voice. "Well, maybe you could come over to my place. My rents will be gone the whole weekend." Craig nodded. "Call me." Manny started towards her locker. Paige looked at her with the evil eye. "You know," she whispered to Jimmy," I hear there is a school. Well you know what they're called. It starts with a M"  
  
On Saturday Craig knocked on Manny's door. "Hi!" Manny yelped. "Come on in. 


	2. Buttered Popcorn

Manny Goes Over Board  
  
Chapter Two: Buttered Popcorn  
  
Manny closed the door behind Craig. "So Craig. What's up?" "Nothing really. I just baby sit Angela, homework, you know, the usual stuff." Manny nodded and scooted closer to Craig. "So what do you wanna do? I have PS2, CDs, my TV, movies. It's your choice." Craig chose the movies. "Do you have Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets?" Yeah! I mean yes. Do you want any food?" "Yeah, I like popcorn and milk." Manny shook her head and laughed. "Okay. Right."  
  
"Buttered or original popcorn?" Manny yelled from the kitchen. "Ummm, I think I'll have buttered. That reminds me of a time I was when." As Craig talked on and on Manny got the popcorn ready. She looked in her fridge "What did he say?" she thought. When she remembered milk the popcorn was ready. "Isn't that funny?" Craig was saying in the living room. "Uh, yeah, heh." Manny had no clue what he was talking about but agreed anyways.  
  
Craig looked for the Harry Potter movie in the clutter of cassettes on the floor. "Found it!" he chanted. He handed the tape to Manny as she handed him the popcorn and the milk. She turned the TV to channel 3 and put in the VHS. "Lemme skip the credits. One second" she said slowly. "Alright. Here we go!" Manny stole some of Craig's corn while he wasn't looking.  
  
Manny stayed a small distance away from Craig until the scary parts. She slid closer and quite so she wouldn't disturb Craig. When she was close enough she slid her arm in his. He looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back. Then all of a sudden she screamed. "What is it?!" asked Craig. "Umm the movie. It was scary." Craig nodded. Once more she yelled and squished the life out of Craig's arm. She made him spill milk over his pants. "Oh my God! I'm so so sorry! Napkin! I'll be right back!" Manny jogged into the kitchen. She burst into silent giggles. She almost choked. "You okay?" Craig was leaning on the kitchen door. "Aiy! You freaked me out! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you drop your milk and all." "Its okay." Craig stepped really close to Manny and  
  
  
  
HA HA HA HA! Arent I nice?!?!?!?!!?!?!?! 


	3. I Hate You

Manny Goes Overboard The Long Awaited!.!.!.  
  
Chapter Three: I hate you  
  
Craig stepped really close to Manny and... "Do you here that?" Manny stepped out of the kitchen. She saw the door knob twisting. "OH MY GOD!" she whisper screamed. "My mum and dad are home. Out! Quick!" Manny pushed Craig out of the back door. "But, I, I didn't finish my popcorn!" Manny ran to the door. "Hey! Mister Brown?" Her elderly next door neighbor lost his direction again. "Oh! Hellu! Looks like I lost me way! I'll be getting along! G'bye now!" Manny's face was so red. She cursed really loud. Quickly she ran to the back door. "Craig! Craig!" "Here." He stepped from the side of the door. Both of them blushed. "So am I aloud to come back in?" "Sure."  
  
Long after Craig had left Manny jumped for joy. "Yes, yes,yes!" she screamed continuously. To get out all the energy, she went online. Craig was on IM. For hours Manny and Craig talked about almost everything. Made up pet names, swore they wouldn't tell anyone what had happened, laughed, cried, the whole nine yards. After a while, Craig went on a bathroom break. Then all of a sudden, Manny saw something she couldn't believe. I CANT BELIVE YOU! HOW COULD YOU EVEN TRY TO SNEEK A DATE WITH CRAIG RIGHT AFTER HIM AND ASH JUST BROKE UP?! AND WHAT ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS? DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE BUT YOUR LOOKS?! MANUELA, I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THAT. NOW YOU JUST LOOK LIKE A... SLUT.  
  
"I can't believe her! She is just jealous! I hate her!" Manny quickly picked up the phone. "Hello?" A tired Emma picked up the phone. "EMMA! I HATE YOU!" Manny dropped the phone. "Manny? Manny?..." 


	4. Lunch Hour

Manny Goes Over Board  
  
Chapter 4: Lunch Hour  
  
Manny came to school looking like she saw a ghost. She had put on so much dark makeup she looked like Ashley. Craig sneaked up behind her and tapped her shoulder. "Hey Twinkle Toes. What's the matter?" Manny looked up at Craig. "It's nothing. I just had a bad weekend. Nobody likes me anymore except boys. None of my friends talk to me anymore." Craig made on of those puzzled looks. "I'm sorry Ash-Manny. I didn't know. So, uh, what class do you have next?" Manny was barely listening so she went on. "I just think I should patch up with all of my friends. I can't take it. Emma has been mad at me since before. But I can't believe what she called me." Craig pointed at Emma. "Maybe you can talk to her now."  
  
Manny slowly walked up behind Emma. "Emma. Hi." Emma turned around and nodded. "Emma, we really need to talk. Can you please sit by me at lunch?" "Sure" Manny turned around with a "Yes!"  
  
"What time is it? What time is it?" Manny turned around in her seat to find a working clock. "Only ten more minutes till lunch. Only ten more..." Manny's teacher was looking at her. "Are you okay dear?" Manny nodded. As soon as the bell rang, she was the first person out of class. She jammed her things into her locker and jetted to the lunch room. "Em! Emma!" Manny speed walked over to where Emma was sitting. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" "Emma, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you and all. It's just that...Well, I wanted attention. I wanted Craig." Emma turned to Manny. "I understand. But I am still angry at you. Why did you call my house at twelve o'clock p.m.? My mom was pretty ticked off." "You really hurt my feelings Emma. I can't believe what you wrote about me. And out of all the people, too." Manny made two little tears. "Manny, I wasn't up at twelve. You know my mom is strict about the computer." Manny looked at Paige who was laughing at Jimmy. Then she glanced at Liberty who was helping JT study with flash cards. Emma, talking with her mouth full pronounced, "I think we should be friends again. It's hard not to go to your locker and tell you all the reviews on the Save the Earth Program." Manny nodded at Emma's words then walked towards Liberty.  
  
"I know it was you Liberty. Was it you that was spying on me? Huh?" Liberty slowly swerved around. "Excuse me Manny, but I am trying to help Starry Eyes over here, and I have no clue what you're talking about." Manny started to get aggravated. "Does the word slut mean anything to you?" Manny pulled out the message from Saturday. Liberty looked at the note. "I live behind the school; you live seven blocks in front. Why would I walk that far to spy on you?" Manny then knew who it was... 


	5. Good Bye Kiss

_Thanks to all the people that yelled at me, I am to finishing up the chapter to this story! Your welcome! P.S. Alternate Ending!_

**Manny Goes Over Board**

**Chapter 5: Good bye kiss**

Manny walked up to Paige. "I know it was you who called me a slut." Paige turned around and looked at Manny. "Hun, why would I even call you that? Your like an reincarnation of me or something." Paige leaned in to Manny. "Try Ashley or Ellie." Manny turned around and took a deep breath. "I got to stop this. Who ever it was would just walk up to me and say"

"It was me Manny." Manny looked up and there she saw Ellie. She looked straight into Manny's eyes. "It was me. I called you a slut." Manny's eyes welded with tears. "But why? I don't even know you." Ellie put her head down and cupped her hands together. "Well, remember that time that you were dating that guy before Craig? Well I kinda liked him. And I kinda liked Craig too. I just thought that you were out to steal every guy that I looked at. Plus I thought Craig was still with Ashley. Now I know that its not true…" Manny looked away. She quietly and quickly sat down next to Emma. "I am so sorry." Ellie still had her head down. Emma's mouth wasn't filled with sandwich anymore. "It was Ellie!?" Manny shook her head yes. "Am I really a slut Emma? Do I try to steal every guy I see from another girl? Am I really like that?" Emma looked up at Manny. "Do you really want the truth?" Manny shook her head yes again. "I kinda thought you were. It was the way that you just abandoned JT, Toby and me." "Emma" Manny looked at her, " I know what I have to do now"

After school, Manny saw Craig waiting for a lift home. Manny slowly walked up to him. "Hey Manny! Wow, your standing really close to me…" Manny grabbed Craig's shirt and French kissed him. "Wow." Craig was in shock. "Craig I really, really like you and all but, I cant stand being in your stupid love triangle thing. Its time I let you go. I don't want to have anything to do with Ashley or Ellie. We can talk but from now on… I would like to wait a while before we start seeing each other again." Craig's eyes grew. "B-but" Manny looked at Craig. "I remember what you did to me last time. Its time you had a big taste of your own medicine. Bye-Bye!" Manny waved her hands at him like he was a baby. "Wait, Manny! I was just being stupid! Please. Me and Ash are over! I swear! Crap!"

Emma walked up to Manny's locker for the first time in two weeks. "You go girl!" "What do you mean?" Emma smiled. "Manny, everybody has seen what you did to Craig!" "What?! How?! That was private!" Emma made a sly smile. "Ellie was walking along to go meet Ashley and she saw what you were doing, then she turned on her camcorder and just recorded! That was awesome! I am glad you dumped him! Manny. Turn around" Manny looked up and she saw Ashley and Ellie standing there. Ashley had on a bright smile. "Encore, you! I saw what you did. It was sweet! You think you could do it again so that I can catch it on tape myself?" "Manny I had to do it! I was just in shock of what I was seeing! Please forgive me!" said Ellie. Manny smiled. "Mmm… I will seriously consider!"

_Yeah yeah… Happy ending and its all corny and whoopdidoo. Yeah I was gonna make it like Manny and Ellie fight but I changed my mind. I mean who wants to see two girls fighting? (a pervert) Anyways… That's the end! I wish I coulda made it better but I am starving and really tired right now. What should my next story be about?! open for suggestions : )_

**ALTERNATE ENDING:**

_(This is just another version of paragraph 3! Enjoy!)_

After school, Manny stood in front of the school, waiting for Emma. "Boo!" Craig was behind her with a rose. He ripped off the stem and put the rose in Manny's hair. "How do you like it? I picked it for you." Manny had a disappointed face on. "what's wrong Manny?" Craig edged toward her. He gave her a hug. Then he leaned down and tried to tongue her but all he felt was a smack. "I thought you would get it if I didn't talk to you. I know that you were with Ashley behind my back. I thought we had some thing. You jerk!" She stomped on his foot and turned around. "Manny… Come on! I wasn't really with her. I was just doing homework with her." Emma walked up to Manny and they walked away. "Wait! You can't do this!" Emma looked down to see Manny. "What was that all about?" "Oh, nothing!"


End file.
